1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking device for a door for a wardrobe or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of locking devices for wardrobes and the like have been used hitherto, but in every such device having an interior hook actuated to locking and unlocking positions by a customary handle, the device was comparatively large, and its operational mechanism was complex, making it troublesome and not suitable to be made at low cost.